In a conventionally known exhaust device structure for a rocking vehicle, the exhaust device structure including exhaust pipes and expansion chambers arranged below an internal combustion engine, the plurality of expansion chambers provided so as to be aligned in a forward-rearward direction are arranged in such a manner as to straddle a center in a vehicle width direction and overlap each other in the vehicle width direction (see for example Patent Document 1).